


Mistakes were made.

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drugs, Human Trafficking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Phichit stops to help a stranger on the road, it's the worst mistake of his life.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Mistakes were made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, quick one shot that I wrote in the middle of the night after seeing a new plot used by human traffickers in America. This is also to raise awareness regarding the traps that are set in our real life. Thank you for reading.

Phichit slows his car down, there was a dark figure laying on the road. Someone might be hurt. Their car sits a few metres away with the hood up, this person must have been lost and disorientated. He opens his phone and calls the police, he tells them of the person in front. He feels a bad vibe and refuses to get out of his car but if this person is legitimately lost he can't just leave them to the wolves. He quickly describes the situation to the woman on the other end of the phone line. He gives his location and name. 

Someone screams loudly, a young child is being dragged by a tall thin man into the car in front of him. Phichit doesn't think, he acts. He races out of his car and kicks the slim man before grabbing the child, the boy is covered in bruises, his eyes tear stained. "I'm sorry" he whispers. 

Phichit shakes his head at the boy. "For what?" He hears another man behind him, his shadow far larger. Before Phichit can scream, the man brings a hand around Phichit's neck and squeezes. Phichit tries to fight but this man is huge, his vision becomes blurry very fast, his legs being maneuvered into the car. He looks through teary eyes at the young boy cowering in the back seat before his world turns dark. 

"Hello? Hello Phichit? Are you there?" 

  
  
  


_____

  
  


The news doesn't take long to break, the woman on the phone knew of Phichit, how could she not? Phichit is the most famous Thai figure skater there has ever been. 

The skaters around the world fell silent at the news, their shock caused an inability for anyone to skate causing the grand prix to postpone. They simply had no skaters. 

Even those seeming without a heart or connection to Phichit fell silent, they know of the boy's innocence and bright smile. Seung gil was unreachable, Jean couldn't skate, he was stopped from practice by his parents after getting damn close to a serious injury. 

Those hit most hard are his friends, his family. They knew the human traffickers are smart, they knew that Phichit was likely to never be found. 

____

"Yuuri?" Victor's cautious voice appears with a warm tea in his hands. 

Yuuri is wrapped in a fleece blanket on the couch, Makka won't leave his side, her constant whines trying desperately to bring her Yuuri back. Victor nuzzles her gently on his way past. "Yuuri darling, I have some tea for you. You need to drink something, please." 

Yuuri stares blankly at Victor and takes the cup, Victor would be relieved but he knows the cup will be full as it goes cold in Yuuri's hands. 

"Did they find him yet?" His voice is dry and low, his words almost unrecognizable.

Victor sadly repeats the same words that he does every day. "I'm sorry baby, no." 

Yuuri faces his blanket once more, the spark in his eyes is gone. He hasn't begun grieving yet, that's what worries Victor. What if Yuuri stays in this state forever and simply wastes away. He can barely hide his anger, those traffickers ruined countless lives, maybe death in Yuuri's case if he keeps this up. They will be caught. They must. 

____

Victor left his sleeping Yuuri on the couch with Yurio on the floor beside him, he blows a kiss before leaving the room with a carry on bag and a ticket to Thailand. 

Victor isn't wasting a second with such silly things as sleep so he drugs himself on the plane before his arrival. No sleep will be needed. 

He feels like death. Why did he think that was a good idea? 

The police station is a dingy old place, the men and women in their pale uniforms are a bustle, their arms full of paperwork and guns at the ready. Phichit's name is plastered over the station, a good sign to Victor that they aren't just laying around. Although, as it seems, they have no time for him. "Hello? Hello?" He waves at them but everyone ignores him. Fine.. He thinks. If you want something done, do it yourself. He snatches a file subtly and walks briskly out, he doesn't have time for this. 

The file holds a few key words but nothing concrete. Until they are searched up in the deep, dark, web. Victor finds himself deep in criminal activity, disgusting websites with gruesome images. He finds himself wanting to vomit. Then he finds what he's been looking for. A young Thai man, his eyes are covered but Victor knows that face. He has to make one stop first. 

____

  
  


Phichit's chains clink loudly as he is dragged through the rundown warehouse, a buyer has been found for him. He can only pray this owner treats him better than the men he has been with for three weeks. Every part of him hurts. Everything. "Who.. who is he?" He dares to ask. 

The man beside him grunts and pulls on his chain. "Vladimir Evanov. Russian. Should sort you right out." 

Phichit shivers, his feet freezing. He keeps his eyes down as he walks. 

"Mr. Evanov" 

Phichit looks up, he sees a strong man, his eyes a striking blue, long brown hair tied in a bun on his head. The man walks towards Phichit, his eyes the exact blue… Phichit knows those eyes. He stays silent. 

"He's perfect." 

"The money?" 

Victor smirks and pulls out his gun, shooting the two men either side of Phichit before rushing into Phichit's arms. "Oh my god.. that worked." 

Phichit wraps himself in Victor, he has never needed anyone so much. 

Victor hugs Phichit tightly and strokes his hair. "I've got you." 

"I was so scared…" 

A man takes Victor in a headlock and throws him to the ground. 

Phichit begins to scream. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

Otabek sits up in bed, his hand clutching his bare chest, just over his heart. Yurio sits up in bed beside him, his hands up in a fighting position. "What's wrong what happened!?"

Otabek pants and covers his sweaty face. "Oh my god… nightmare."

Yurio sighs and pulls Otabek into his arms. "What happened?" 

"Phichit kidnapped, Victor saved him by being Vladimir!" 

Yurio hums. "Okay.. maybe those brownies at the club did have weed in them." 

"You think!?"


End file.
